Somewhere Only We Know
by Geniusgirl The Original
Summary: Sarah goes on a 'date'. Puck has an excellent memory. He proves it to Rachel. Puckleberry smex ensues. Valid M rating, yo.


**Basic Disclaimer:**

**1.** I don't own Glee.

**Notes:** Despite me not detailing an entire sex scene from start to finish, this is pretty much the smuttiest PR story I've ever written. I didn't mention it in the fic but I'm thinking Puckleberry's about 23/24 in here. For the drabble meme, again.

**Warnings: **Sex. No doubt about it sex. With Puck. And Rachel.

**Spoilers: **Mash-up. The PR make-out scenes specifically. If you haven't seen that, WTF? o.0

**Somewhere Only We Know**

She shows up unannounced at his house one morning when they're both back in Lima. He's a little surprised but not much. He didn't expect her to come find him while they were both visiting home. They live in the same city, they're friends now, and they drove back to Lima from New York together not a whole week ago—meaning that he drove and she rode shotgun while singing along to whatever music she liked that he allowed her to play. He would have let her drive some except he's terrified of her driving. She's not a bad driver but he can't afford to have that many speed-cam tickets to his tag. Rachel Berry is a legit speed demon and it's hot but he can't afford it.

Anyway, she shows up at his house. He lets her in and she doesn't even say hi to him, she just asks where Sarah is at. He's not even done telling her and she's already halfway up the stairs.

"Well, fuck," he mumbles as her delectable ass disappears from sight.

Four hours later, Sarah is dressed up and heading out to the mall 'with friends'. Puck knows a group date when he sees one and he's not happy but Rachel is busy digging her nails into his forearm as a deterrent to whatever he wants to say as Sarah rushes out the door. She lets go when it slams shut and turns toward his living room.

Puck stays glaring at the spot where his sister last was. The TV turns on but a minute later Rachel is back beside him. He still hasn't moved.

"Noah? What's wrong?"

"That skirt Sarah was wearing...that was yours, wasn't it?"

She blinks. She's honestly surprised that he'd remember one of her skirts.

He committed most of them to memory in high school. (He can tell her tiny black skirt from the dark green and midnight blue plaid one at twenty-five paces without a second glance. His favourite is actually the little pink and grey plaid one but her pleated black denim one is most often recalled). She'd be appalled at his reasons for doing so but, you know, she should be fucking flattered. Somewhere along the way, Rachel went from being a regular in his spankbank rotation to being _the whole fucking rotation_.

It's embarrassing how much he thinks about her.

And yes, somewhere between filling up his spankbank and becoming her friend, he's fallen in love with her. Fuck you, he's not too dumb or emotionally stunted to recognize how feels. He hasn't done anything about it because Rachel still keeps him firmly in the friend zone and while he's sure they could be awesome as _Noah&Rachel_, they're already pretty awesome as _Noah and Rachel_. He doesn't want to risk fucking that up just to get his dick wet.

(But, Jesus fucking Christ, he'd be getting it wet inside _Rachel_.)

"It was. I'm surprised you recognized it."

He's still so distracted by his combined distress over Sarah going out _with teenage boys_ in a Berry-length skirt and his constant background longing for Rachel (shit's been going on since he was 16—you'd think he'd be used to it by now) that he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind:

"I remember everything about you."

He doesn't register what he's said until he hears her sharp inhalation. _Shit._ He wasn't—isn't—supposed to say that shit. _Ever_.

Their gazes meet and hold and Puck wants to know where the fuck her words are. She always has words but now she's just looking at him like she's never seen him before. This makes him wonder if there's been feelings on her side that he hasn't seen before because there's no way a little sentence like that could cause her to start looking at him like that.

Or maybe it was his expression of total dismay. That might have been a giveaway.

She takes a step closer to him, brown eyes wide and searching, and breathes, "Noah..." out like a prayer.

Fuck his life. He's not strong enough to deal with that. He's only managed to keep things platonic thus far because _she's_ kept things platonic. If she's going to turn around and change all the rules that keep them being _Noah and Rachel _she should know better than to look at him like all she wants in the world is to be _Noah&Rachel_.

So there's only one thing left for him to do. He reaches out and pulls her to him. One arm slides around her waist, the other reaches up to tangle in her hair and he lowers his head. He doesn't kiss her right away. He gives her more than enough time to realize what he's doing and to stop him if she wants. He doesn't care that she knows he wants to be _Noah&Rachel_ but he does care if they stop being _Noah and Rachel_ because he assaulted her with his lips when she didn't want it.

She wants it.

She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and presses her lips firmly against his. It gets dirty quickly. He manages just one sentence before hauling her up the stairs and into his childhood bedroom:

"Be with me, Rach."

She says 'yes' so many times in the next hour or so he can't help the accomplished grin he presses against her skin as he (_finally, fucking finally_) presses inside of her.

Just when she's on the brink of shattering, he leans down and does something he's been wondering about since the time they made out on her bed when they dated in sophomore year. He finds the soft spot just a little below and behind her left ear and kisses it gently. She clenches once around him and he does it again.

She's all, "_Oh fuck_, Noah," and her cursing has him so close to coming that he thrusts into her hard and bites the same spot a little roughly.

She comes around him and it's so fucking intense. He spills inside her and she's gorgeous and having a fucking multiple right there beneath him. He's never had sex like this before. He never wants to have any other kind again in his life.

A little later she's curled into his side and he's stroking his fingers through her hair as they bask in the afterglow and each other. Neither of them has said anything yet and, for once, Puck really wants his girl to talk to him.

Finally, she puffs out a breath against his chest (right over his nipple, the fucking minx) then looks up at him. She's blushing despite what they've just done and he's so in love with her it _hurts._

"I've never..." she pauses and he smirks. He knows he's that good. "Noah, how did you—you're the only person that's ever, _ever_ touched me there."

"Where?" he asks curiously (it's not like she was a virgin just now). Then he brushes the tip of his finger over the reddened patch of skin and her breath stutters. "Here?"

She nods and her hair falls between them as she turns her face into his shoulder. It's been doing that for years. She mumbles, "You kissed me there once when we were in high school. No one else ever found that exact spot. How did you remember where—?"

"I remember everything about you," he repeats. He pushes her hair out of the way with his whole hand the way he always does, tucks some of the strands behind her ear then strokes _his_ spot again (and he can feel himself hardening anew at the thought of having his own spot on her body). "You're the one who wasn't paying attention."

Rachel takes a shaky breath before frowning up at him. "Of course I paid attention, Noah."

Over the course of the afternoon, she proves that her memory rivals his. Somewhere in between it all, he tells her he's in love with her. She loves him too.

This whole _Noah&Rachel_ thing? 'Awesome' doesn't even begin to describe it.

**the end**

**Prompt:** "I remember everything about you," says [Puck] Peeta, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You're the one who wasn't paying attention."**  
**


End file.
